Família Potter
Potter is the surname of an old wizarding family. They were once pure-bloods, but James Potter married Muggle-born witch Lily Evans, thus their son Harry was half-blood. The Potters have traditionally been sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and are very wealthy, with a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank containing a great deal of gold. During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, the Potters supported the Order of the Phoenix and opposed Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. James and Lily Potter were both Order members who defied Voldemort three times, and their son went on to be the leader of Dumbledore's Army and the one to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Membros conhecidos * James Potter - A pure-blood Gryffindor who joined the Order of the Phoenix. Married Lily Evans, and they had one son, Harry. He and Lily were murdered by Voldemort on the night of 31 October, 1981. * Lily Potter (née Evans) - A muggle-born Gryffindor who joined the Order of the Phoenix. Married James Potter and had one son, Harry. She and James were murdered by Voldemort on the night of 31 October, 1981. She has one Muggle sister, who ismarried, as well as a Muggle nephew. Married into the Potter family. * Harry Potter - A half-blood Gryffindor who famously defeatedLord Voldemort. Son of James and Lily Potter. He was the leader and teacher of Dumbledore's Army. Married to Ginny Weasleyand father of James, Albus, and Lily Potter. * Ginny Potter (née Weasley) - A pure-blood Gryffindor who is the wife of Harry Potter. She is originally descended from theWeasley family and has six brothers, along with several nieces and nephews. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army. Mother of James, Albus, and Lily Potter. Married into the Potter family. * James Sirius Potter - A half-blood Griffindor, who is the eldest child and first son of Harry and Ginny Potter. He has a younger brother and sister. He is named for his paternal grandfather andhis father's godfather. * Albus Severus Potter - A half-blood who is to be Sorted in 2017. He is the second child and son of Harryand Ginny Potter. He has an older brother and a younger sister. He is named after Albus Dumbledore andSeverus Snape. Both former and latter were Headmasters of Hogwarts, their houses were Gryffindor andSlytherin, respectively. * Lily Luna Potter - A half-blood who is the youngest child and only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. She has two older brothers. She is named after her paternal grandmother and one of her parent's oldest friends. * Dorea Potter (née Black) - The wife of Charlus Potter. Daughter of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode. A member of the House of Black. She has one son. * Charlus Potter - The husband of Dorea Black. He has a son. * Charlus Potter's son - The son of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. * Mr. Potter - A pure-blood wizard, father of James Potter, and grandfather of Harry Potter. * Mrs. Potter - A pure-blood witch, mother of James Potter, and grandmother of Harry Potter. Categoria:Famílias Categoria:Famílias bruxas